Let Me Wake Up
by KorraWT
Summary: After the sudden death of her ex-girlfriend Korra must come to terms with everything and move on. It's hard to do that when conspiracy theorists and others events won't let Korra move on.


Korra sat underneath a tree in Avatar Park as she watched Asami throw a ball across the field for Naga. Today was the finally the day she was going to propose to Asami and she wanted to do it in the spot of their first date. Korra reached into her pocket and played with the ring box waiting for Asami and Naga to be tired of their game so she could get on one knee. Korra looked down at her phone to see the time, hoping to make it back to Asami's apartment in time to cook dinner and have a romantic night with her, hopefully, soon to be fiancé.

Korra looked back up and noticed Asami and Naga walking back towards her, a smile radiating from Asami's face…

 _BANG, BANG, BANG!_

Korra woke up with a groan as she checked her clock. 8:00 and she didn't have class until 11:00 there was no reason for anyone to come to her apartment this early.

 _BANG, BANG, BANG!_

"I'm coming!" Korra yelled out as she looked around her room for some discarded sweatpants. She shimmied them on as she made her way to the door.

"Opal," Korra said surprised as the other girl made her way into her apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you just wake up?" Opal asked. Korra noticed her eyes were red as if she had been crying.

"Yeah, you knocking actually did it." Korra moved towards Opal. "What wrong? Is it Bolin? Are you guys ok…?"

"No, Bolin and I are fine Korra," Opal took a seat on Korra's couch. "It's Asami."

"Ok, " Korra said feeling a little awkward. "She and I haven't talked in a while so I mean…"

"Asami's dead Korra," Opal started tearing up again. "She was shot this morning outside of Future Industries. They think it was an old employee…"

Korra plopped down on her couch feeling a light headed.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked shock starting to set in. "Asami can't be dead, she is well she's Asami, Republic City's star citizen. You have to have your information wrong."

"No, Korra," Opal said reaching over to hold Korra's hand. "It's all over the news. Bolin asked if I would come over to break it to you, hoping you hadn't heard about this yet."

Korra grabbed the remote to her TV and the first thing to pop up was Republic City News Network.

"Asami Sato murdered in cold blood outside of Future Industries. The shooter on the loose and a city waking up to the loss of a great mind."

Korra turned off her TV and quickly made her way to her room.

"Korra," Opal called out following her. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know," Korra said as she was digging through her sock drawer. "But I need to go get some air."

Korra finally pulled out a small box and made her way to the front door.

"Korra," Opal said reaching for Korra's shoulder. "I think right now might not be the best time for you to leave."

Korra turned around and walked back to her couch.

"You're right," Korra took a deep breath. "I should email my professors and let them know I can't make it today."

"Good idea," Opal made her way over to Korra's kitchen. "How about some… Korra!"

Korra was already halfway out of her apartment and quickly closed her door behind her.

Opal took a deep breath and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hey Bo, yeah I was the one that broke the news. No, she just took off. I think she might be heading to the park but I'm just going to wait here. Yeah, if you could go and check. Thanks, babe. I love you so, so much. Ok, bye."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Bolin hopped off of his motorcycle at the point in the park he thought Korra would be. As he walked further he saw a girl in sweatpants and a tank top sitting on a picnic table overlooking the lake.

"Hey Kor," Bolin said as he made his way to sit on the table next to Korra.

Korra turned to him her eyes red as if she had been crying.

"I can't believe this," Korra's tears started to spill over again. "I'm such an idiot Bo."

"For what Korra?" Bolin asked.

"I let petty things get in between us and now…" Korra was full on sobbing at this point.

Bolin pulled Korra into a hug.

"It's life Korra, people break up, and people die," Bolin said as he stroked Korra's back.

"I should have just accepted she was always going to put work first. I should have been fine being second." Korra sobbed into Bolin's shoulder.

"That's not a way to live," Bolin replied pulling Korra from his shoulder. "You should never be second Korra. Asami is… was a wonderful person but you deserve the world and Asami wasn't willing to give that to you in the ways you wanted to give that to her."

Korra looked up at Bolin.

"If anything Bo I should have told her what she meant to me. I should have responded to her trying to contact me after we broke up. I made so many mistakes with this, I should have been better to her, Bolin."

"You can't dwell on the right now Korra. You can't change any of this. And right now I think we need to be there for Mako…"

"Oh god, Mako. Bo, I haven't talked to him since he started dating Asami again after her and I broke up. I wouldn't even know what to tell him."

"You don't have to speak Korra, just be there. Mako still considers you a friend."

Korra pulled out the box she held in her hand.

"I was going to propose to her that night we broke up. I didn't want to tell anyone because well you know our group of friends, she would have found out."

"Oh, Korra."

"I miss her, Bo. I've never stopped loving her." Korra slipped the box back into her pocket and made her way back to her car. "Do you mind coming over? I don't know if I can be alone right now."

"Of course. I'll follow you home," Bolin said pulling his helmet on.

"Thanks, Bo."

 **A/N- My friends and I just had a really rough first anniversary of the death of a friend. She was killed while she was at work by a gunman and it was highly publicized when it happened. It's been a very long year of remembrance and healing for all of us. My best friend, her ex-bf, dreams about her a lot and this fic is going to be based on his latest dream as well as how we all were IRL with Alison. As fascinating of a dream it is and other party of this story that are true but sound pretty wild it still sucks to know the reason this story exists. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
